


The Last Sun of the Millenia

by sanctuarizedtruth



Category: Westlife
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Fanfic, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuarizedtruth/pseuds/sanctuarizedtruth
Summary: They settled while the sun sets.
Relationships: Kian Egan/Mark Feehily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Last Sun of the Millenia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this will be my first time posting a story, so bear with me please. This story means so much to me because some part of it was based on my own experience. I still don't know how to run this thing but I would like to give a huge credit to ausfil who I shamelessly requested to proof read (or correct my grammatical errors). Hope you all like it, thank you very much!

"Hey, are you up going to the lough? Just having a bit of a cheers for the last sun." Kian invited Mark as he was served a cup of tea.

"Yeah, ‘course, is Shane included?" He still agreed even though he was a bit confused because Irish sun isn’t really the sun you want to see for the last day of millennia. “Maybe I can come up with chips or something to nibble?”

"Well actually…” he smiled shyly “I'd like it to be only us two, old time sake. You know, bit of a talk and bunch of silence."

"Oh..." Mark was surprised with that thought, being alone with Kian was not a good idea since he blurted out that he liked him when he was drunkenly wasted at the album release after party, Kian was pretty okay with that. The day after that they went to the meeting and had a laugh and cheers then next week you could see Kian keeping his distance from Mark "...okay. Still buying chips?"

"If you like." Kian simply replied and sipped his tea.

"Okay."

After Kian said his farewell and greetings to Mark’s parents, he left. Mark didn’t know how to react, whether to squeal like a mad sheep or just rub it off and go back again to his bed and sleep. But pretty sure he went to the town for a bit to buy a couple of beers and chips then he took a shower multiple times until there was a knock on their door.

As he answered the door, he saw Kian wearing a leather jacket and a blue shirt that… that made his thoughts stop for a bit and…

“Maybe I’ll just wait for you here outside while you’re getting ready.” Kian interrupted that almost made him flinch.

“Uh” he felt himself go red and chuckled in embarrassment “No, come in, sorry. I’ll be ready in five.”

“Whatever works for you.” Kian smiled and entered.

He’s really ready that time but he decided to compose himself though, and composing himself made him brush his hair a hundred and one, decided not to gush about this damn blue shirt that made Kian so… hot that sometime made himself impure, how his shirt exposes his sky blue eyes and also thought of how staring at Kian for a few seconds seemed to be a lightyear or like staring out the window full of raindrops or no need to fucking compare it, it was just simply Kian who was a fine creature, a very fine one. After wasting fifteen minutes, Mark finally came down, grabbed the beers and chips then they left.

They headed to the lough with a not-so-comforting silence. Mark wanted to speak but couldn’t come up with something to talk about. He kept on thinking about it until they arrived so he just shrugged it off with a non-sense statement.

“It’s way more colder here than what I expected.” He sat down at the bench and put down the food in the cold grass, then he looked at Kian who was grinning.

“A traitor to your hometown.” Mark raised his eyebrows confused at what Kian said. “You just went to different cities and countries, you’ve already forgotten about your town, and this is your spot, you should know about it though.”

Mark snorted and thought of how he’d respond, and while thinking, he prepared the cold chips and grabbed two bottles and opened it. “Well at least I never got to fight with the city boy in the middle of the meeting with Louis.” Wait, was that even close to what Kian said to him? Never mind though, he looked a bit taken by it.

“Touché!” Kian chuckled in response “Well, that’s because Nicky is so annoying who kept on picking my ears and I snapped.”

“Well, Louis thought you were insanely drunk.” Mark said as he gave Kian a bottle who smiled when he accepted it.

“Thanks, you know he can think however he wants to think.” Kian drank a mouthful.

“Point made.” Mark simply replied with a smile.

Then the silence filled the place again, so he started to face the setting Irish sun, trying to find some rays and heat to cover up his shallow but nervous breath. It was mostly cloudy like in normal days in Sligo, glad the snow had stopped falling for a bit. He realized he was staring at the sun for a long minute, so maybe grabbing some chips was a good idea, so he let himself do it. When he reached for the chips, cold fingers touched the back of his hands. He immediately retreated his hands that made Kian brushed his fingers to his hands softly but quickly. At first he assumed Kian went to hold his hands and few seconds after that he thought that Kian was just trying to grab chips.

“You go first.” Kian said while putting his hands back in his lap.  
Mark smiled and grabbed a small one, he nibbled it but swallowing it seemed like a bad idea. Maybe this was what they called a ‘lump in your throat’ or something. He drank his beer and that seemed to help his thought.

“You think this is just a one-time thing?” Mark asked out of the blue who was still facing the sun.

“I’m sorry, what?” Kian looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

“Our career.” that seemed to make Kian’s face fall. They all agreed not to talk about their career once they were on Christmas break, keep their head down for a while after Simon kept pushing Westlife in different cities and countries, especially in US who already had Backstreet Boys and NSYNC and the news told there was a new American boyband called O-Town. “‘cause we can’t do it in some city, they don’t give a shit who Westlife is or who the members are, or maybe our song after all and maybe we’re just a one-hit wonder then next year I’ll be back delivering pizza or finishing my college and you’ll be selling pants in town.” He took a deep breath and drank his beer.

“You can’t think of that.” Kian didn’t want to talk about it but Mark was really anxious of where this thing will go and he had to ensure him that it would never happen. “We’re already big in Asia and we promised them we’ll be back with a new album, right?” That thought made Mark nod and slowly absorb what Kian was trying to say.  
“And the last sun this millennia doesn’t mean our last chance to be an aspiring artist or whatever, call it what you want. Don’t think of it as one-time thing and all you have to do is give your best shot no matter how high our manager’s expectation is or how hard the choreography is. Because we’re all doing the same after all in an endless loop but we’re enjoying it because someone somewhere is enjoying what we are doing.” Kian tried to smile and realized his throat was dry talking too much in this kind of weather. He gulped his beer, making it half empty.

And he continued.

"Remember when you were drunk and we were talking 'bout what we fear?"

Mark felt himself go pink. "Yeah, but not in details."

"Because you slept while I was talking." Kian smirked looking at Mark.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Knackered." He was going redder than ever, this talk was getting worse but he realized he started the talk and there was no way going back.

"S'fine, I don’t even remember who popped that kind of question.” He chuckled. “I just told you that... I, I didn’t know myself at that time. Pretty much lost myself, too. I push people away who deserved to be inside and I let in people who didn’t, I didn’t know myself anymore.” he paused, thinking if continuing this might hurt Mark, but he had really wanted to talk about this months ago.  
“You, talked about how it scares you when someone would stay away from you when you open up about something, and that's the thing I did to you."

"You know it's really oka-"

"No, it's not. I've been regretful these days that I’ve stupidly done that when I'm the only one whom you shared your fears with.” Breaths were being taken that made the silence intoxicating. “And I let that happen. I know we've been in a long, dead silence that killed you every day. And every time I see you having fun, smiling, laughing like a prick,” they snorted at the same time “I always thought 'I'm sure I'm not the reason behind that 'cause I’ve just done a stupid thing and now..." he breathed again but this time it was deep and took him seconds to let it out.

"Now, what?" Mark asked, he didn’t know if he expected an answer to that.

"I'm asking for you to accept my apology. I don't expect it today or tomorrow, just, whenever you feel like it, need it. I'm just sorry, I just want to make us clear before this millennium would end. And I don’t wanna think about that.” he took a long swig from his drink that almost made it empty then followed with a mouthful of chips.

Mark took a deep breath and thought about how to reply, or about what he wanted to say months ago, or maybe years. He didn’t know, he just didn’t know why it had suddenly turned to this, he wanted to end this right now, go home and wrap himself in his blanket and pass out for a long, long time.  
"I don’t know, I can say I’m alright now but this thing still stings me, and I guess it's really the fault of both of us and that evens us out. There's really not a thing that could change what happened, what happened happened, what I’d like to say has been told and you know I'll always accept the fact that this bothered you the way it should be but I miraculously hope you shouldn’t have been. You’re right, it kills me, it hurts when you can't speak for months to someone you're really close to and then they'll just snap out of it and talk about it when you're already keeping yourself shut." He realized he snapped so he looked away to hide the embarrassment and a bit of anger in his face.

“I uh” Kian’s voice was stuttering now “I’m sorry, I must have interrupted you moving on about it.”

“No, don’t be. No one could forget about that, but I just thought you should know.” Mark rapidly replied. “But if you still expected me to forgive you, of course, it’s accepted.”

Kian smiled at him with a surprised look in his face. “Oh my God, Mark, thank you.” His body automatically hugged Mark for so long, and he tightened his grip as he felt Mark hugging him back and laying his head on Kian’s shoulder. They were like that for a minute until their bodies were too numb to feel that they were two pieces but too wrapped up in themselves to think that they were one.

They let go of themselves but when their gazes met, they felt something connect and Mark thought that this staring game didn’t feel like a lightyear anymore but instead he thought he could go on like this for an eternity. Mark studied Kian’s blue irises and his wide black pupils, and studying them made him feel like entering some sort of galaxy lightyears away but he realized that Kian’s lips were only inches away and they kept getting nearer in his vision then felt something warm and wet on his lips a few seconds later. Cold hands cupped in his face made him close his eyes, but there was something warm in Kian’s lips that heated his whole body.

Either one of their lips were not moving but his hands went to Kian’s waist. It felt like everything, how the Moon and Sun collided that turned their world to something but then it turned back to nothing when he felt lips parting in his.

He gasped for air and leaned his forehead on Kian’s. “I don’t know what to believe anymore.” He whispered with his cold breath.

“Believe in what’s between us right now.” Kian replied and went to kiss Mark again quickly.

He put his head down on Mark’s shoulder and felt their hands intertwine.

They watched the sun setting now.

“The last sun.”


End file.
